


Roses'n'Pumpkins

by MamaPenguin



Series: Pumpkin Spice [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, M/M, Runway - Freeform, Stressed Reaper, cheeky Sombra, designer au, past Reaper/Widowmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPenguin/pseuds/MamaPenguin
Summary: Gabriel is the CEO of Talon Inc.Jack is the CEO of 76.Gabriel doesn't like Jack.Sombra and Amelie are great.(I suck at summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :3  
> So here is what I typed up because I'm still doing my pumpkin spiced series, and will probably keep it going for awhile.
> 
> I hope this was okay!

            Working for Talon Inc. gets tiring.  Especially since everyone liked to bitch all the damn time.  Gabriel Reyes, Co-Founder and CEO of Talon Incorporated, gets real tired of everyone’s bitching and moaning.  It was fall.  That meant the fall line needed to be out, _yesterday_.  Every person in the building where flying around like mad people trying to get their work done before their boss finally exploded.

            If Gabriel wasn’t such a hands-on boss, then he wouldn’t have this problem of being stressed out all the time.  Thankfully he had two lovely women that help him out.  His best friend and ex-wife, Amelie Lacroix.  She was the other founder of the company and the COO and CFO.  Sombra Reyes, Gabriel’s own daughter, had risen through the ranks of the corporation.  Starting from the bottom and making her way viciously all the way to the top as chief of sales, treasurer, and chief of information.  She also single handedly runs all of the online security and deals with the media.  Sometimes Gabriel worries that his beloved daughter has too much on her shoulders but the woman laughs in his face anytime he brings it up that she should let someone else do at least one of her many jobs.

            Her response is always the same.  “Tell me one more time that I should let go of one of my titles and I will leak everything to the press and our competitors.”  Gabriel never said anything about it ever again.  Sombra was as vengeful as her mother.

            Currently, Amelie and Sombra were sitting on either side of him during a meeting with the heads of every department.  They were all making excuses as to why they didn’t have everything finalized, blaming another department which got everyone in a tizzy.

            Amelie sighed dramatically next to him, her head cradled between her hands.  “Imbecile,” She muttered tiredly.  Gabriel could sympathize.  They all had been stuck in the office for days trying to get everything ready for their fall spread.  Sombra had her legs propped up on the table, her eyes glued to her phone as she tuned out the arguing.  If Gabriel didn’t know better, he would think that she was disinterested.  While she was disinterested in the meeting, she was also sending off emails and messages to her people to prevent anything that would hinder the work their people were doing.

            Gabriel started to groan softly but it crescendo loudly.  He slammed his hand down on the table, making everyone startle.  All eyes fell upon him, looking either scared or curious about his outburst.  Gabriel took a deep breath as he stood at his full height, glaring at the department heads before him.  “Listen here you pieces of shit,” He spat.  “76 already has their fall lines out and I am not about to lose to that old man, you got that?”

            Every head bobbed, eyes terrified at their angry boss.  “So, I’m going to go get coffee.  When I get back I better have every department working together and my fall spread on my desk.” He whipped around and marched out the door, Amelie’s heel clicks following him.  “Tick tock,” Sombra giggled at the managers before departing the room with her parents.

            The trio boarded the elevator together.  Amelie pressed the button to the lobby floor.  Gabriel dropped his head into his hands, groaning.  “Yep.  That’s what happens when you let people slack off.” Sombra chided, still on her phone.  Gabriel shot her a glare through the cracks of his fingers.  The young woman giggled.  “You wouldn’t be this stressed if you had the designers start the fall spread before fall actually started.”

            “Shut up hija,” Gabriel growled lowly.  Amelie rolled her eyes, pointing a stern finger at Gabe.

            “Do not tell our daughter to shut up,” Amelie chided, then went back to her phone tapping away quickly.  Sombra stuck her tongue out her dad.  Without looking up from her phone, Amelie snapped.  “Put that tongue back in your mouth before I cut it out myself.” Sombra immediately did as she was told in fear of her mother’s wrath.  Amelie was way scarier than Gabriel.

            As they descended the estrange family fell into silence, the women preoccupied by their phones while the man glared at the numbers as they lowered.  Finally, the elevator chimed, the doors sliding open to let them out in the main lobby.  The trio strode out of the building.

            Gabriel took a deep breath of fresh New York air.  He inhaled deeply through his nose before exhaling softly.  The fresh air cleared his head a little after being cooped up so long in the office.  Coffee will be his final antidote.  Sombra inhaled as well, releasing a relaxed sigh.  “So which shop are we going to?” She asked, looking at her mother and father.

            Amelie was still on her phone, her fingers moving quickly.  More than likely she was messaging some of her spies in the apartments to make sure that there was work being done.  Gabriel hummed as he looked up and down the busy streets.  Starbucks was just around the corner, but the bastard that owns Designer 76 frequents there.

            “Starbucks is around the corner.” Amelie stated Gabriel’s thoughts before setting off down the sidewalk.  Sombra skipped after her, while Gabriel lagged behind.  He did not like the owner of 76.  He was douchebag.  Typical farm boy turned flaming gay stereotypical fashion designer.  The only thing he could commend the man for was that he was good competition and that was it.

            They entered the busy Starbucks and stood at the back of the line.  Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose.  The stress was getting to him.  As soon as the fall spread is put out, he was going on vacation.  The company be damned.  He needed to get away from all of this stress before the wrinkles become permanent.

            The line moved quickly, Amelie and Sombra ordering their drinks, leaving Gabriel.  He stared absently at the menu before just ordering tar black coffee with expresso shots.  He went to the booth the girls had sat down at, sitting down and pulling out his phone to check the media.  He shot Sombra a grateful smile.  “Good job with the media, hija.”

            Sombra shot him a smirk.  “This is why I handle the media.  No one can black mail better than I,” She boosted proudly.  Gabriel and Amelie snorted at the same time.  Sombra chuckled.  “The magazines will be very excited to see the exhibit.  Sadly, we will have to share the stage with 76, but Mr. Morrison and his COO, Miss Amari, seemed very excited to have a dual runway.”

            Gabriel frowned.  He hated 76.  He hated Morrison.  Jack Morrison was a prick and he did not like him.  At all.  But, he couldn’t contest Sombra.  The exhibit will have to go as she planned.  They were too pressed for time and more than likely the girl probably already all the plans made and finalized.

            Before Gabe could say anything, their order was called and he went to go get their coffee.  He reached for the cup tray before he noticed an obnoxious red, white, and blue jacket out of the corner of his eye.  Gabriel whipped his head up, meeting eyes with none other than his worst enemy.  Morrison noticed him, a smirk sliding onto his lips.  “Reyes,” He greeted.

            Gabriel glared.  “Morrison.”

            “Wonderful weather we’re having today,” Morrison continued to try for small talk.  Gabriel snorted as he grabbed the coffee.  Morrison hummed as he watched Gabriel with his brilliant blue eyes.  “Can’t wait to see you at the runway,” The blonde called as Gabriel tried to ignore him.

            Gabriel whipped around again, squinting at the other man trying to judge if he was being sincerely.  “My designs will blow yours out of the water,” He challenged lowly.  Morrison smirked at him, his order placed on the counter.  The blonde man grabbed it, then came close to Gabriel, leaning to whisper closely into Gabriel’s ear.

            “I’m the only one that blows around here,” Jack whispered softly.  Gabriel’s mouth went dry, his face heating up.  Jack leaned back, winking pleasantly at Gabriel.  “See you around.” Then the man was gone.

            Amelie and Sombra were both looking at him curiously as he set the coffee before them.  “Was the Mr. Morrison?” Sombra asked, hooking her thumb over her shoulder.  Gabriel nodded, not looking at either woman as he took one of his three shots of expresso.

            “What did ‘e want?” Amelie asked as she sipped her pumpkin spiced macchiato.

            “Don’t want to talk about it,” Gabriel hissed as he took the last two shots.  He felt his body already start to vibrate from the liquid crack that he just quickly shot down.  The girl looked at each other with curious looks before deciding to let it go and go back to their phones and coffee.

            On the bright side when they made it back to the office, the fall spread was waiting on his desk waiting to be finalized.  Gabriel looked it over, got Amelie’s approval then had it completely finalized.  As soon as the departments got the go ahead, they went to work for the upcoming runway show.

           

            The night of runway, Gabriel was wearing a dark suit and a soft orange suit with a black tie.  Amelie was wearing a very posh three-piece suit, red heels putting her nearly taller than Gabe.  Sombra was wearing a dark purple dress, her hair designed carefully with purple silk braided in.

            They did the courtesy walk around, talking with acquaintances and other designers, as well as short pre-show interviews.  Gabriel was getting antsy, wanting to go behind the curtains and do his job to oversee what was happening.  Amelie had already departed him to do that though, leaving him with Sombra who was having him bounce from person to person.

            Finally, she released him to go behind the curtains.  The back was divided by an invisible line.  One half was for Talon and the other for 76.  The separate teams were busy running around making their models were dressed and ready to go.  The dual show was going to be interesting and eccentric.  Talon model’s and designs would be on the right and 76’s would be on the left.  The models would come out at the same time and walk down the catwalk together, taking turns to show off at the end of the stage before coming back together.

            Amelie was working with Ana Amari, the COO of 76, to make sure that the designs that would appear together would either complement each other or vastly contrast in an artistic manner.

            Gabriel left the women to do their thing.  Instead he went to the makeup station to give his input before he was called away to a designer and model that were having some difficulty.  He was a lot of running around, due to either issues or someone needing input.  He hasn’t felt so relaxed in so long.  This was his field, this is where he strived.

            Sombra found him, taking him by the arm and forcibly dragging him away from the makeup line.  “You need to something,” She said as she lead him to the back where the food set up was.  On the table there was a jack-o-lantern center piece filled with black roses, surrounding the pumpkin was the food, though the plates looked like they had been pushed aside.

            “Why are you having me look at a center piece?  I have better things to do,” Gabriel grunted before going to leave.  Sombra groaned as she kept a hold on his arm.

            “No!  Papa, look at the pumpkin closer!”

            Gabriel rolled his eyes before moving up to examine the pumpkin closer.  He saw a little card on it and plucked it off.  On the card it read; _“Happy Fall Season, Miss You Dear Friend, Coffee Sometime? – JM”_

            Heat exploded on his face as he stared at the card in his shaking hands.  Sombra looked at him cheekily.  “So?” She drawled, looking her father expectantly.  Gabriel looked at her, his eye twitching.

            “No,” He said shoving the card into his inner suit pocket.  He grabbed the rose filled pumpkin and stalked off back to Talon’s side of the ready room.  He missed seeing Sombra turning around to give thumbs to blonde man.  Sombra missed Amelie begrudge giving Amari twenty bucks.


End file.
